This invention relates to a class of Group 4 metal complexes and to polymerization catalysts derived therefrom that are particularly suitable for use in a polymerization process for preparing homopolymers and copolymers of olefins or diolefins, including copolymers comprising two or more olefins or diolefins such as copolymers comprising a monovinyl aromatic monomer and ethylene or copolymers comprising ethylene, propylene and a conjugated diene.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,756 there were disclosed certain Group 4 metal fused ring, indenyl complexes that were usefully employed as olefin polymerization catalyst components. The present complexes are species within this previously disclosed genera of Group 4 metal compounds.